Fatal Secrets
by hup123hup123slapslap
Summary: When Arthur finds out about Merlin's powers he chases Merlin away. When Morgana makes him realize his error Arthur goes after him. Then, an old enemy resurfaces, and Uther also finds out about Merlin's magic. Can our favorite duo survive this one?
1. Trailer

I vowed to never do a trailer, but....well, vows can be broken!!!

* * *

**A secret discovered **

_Merlin uses his powers to fling a man across a room. Arthur looks up at Merlin in shock. _

**Friends divided **

_Arthur points his sword at Merlin. "You're a sorceror!" _

**A man is forced to flee **

_Merlin running through the woods with tears running down his face. _

**Another is forced to rethink his beliefs **

_Arthur looking at Morgana desperately. "Why would he save me?" _

**And realizes his mistake **

_Arthur getting on a horse while Morgana watches. "I have to find him." _

**While another is made**

_Morgana discussing Merlin's powers with Gwen while Uther walks by and overhears. _

**Orders are given **

_Uther adressing a group of his men. "Find my son and his manservant. Bring Arthur back here, but kill the servant." _

**And an old enemy enters the mix**

_Merlin ducking as a magic fireball comes at him_

**Coming soon..**

**Danger...**

_Arthur grabbing Merlin's arm and dragging him behind a tree as knights run by. _

**Friendship...**

_Merlin hugging Arthur and Arthur hugging back after slight hesitation. _

**Betrayal...**

_Gwen looking. "I know where they are." _

**Lies...**

_"How did he find them?" Morgana asks Gwen sadly.  
"I don't know." _

**And tragedy...**

_Merlin laying on the ground, bleeding, while Arthur leans over him. _

**This Summer**

Michelle Ryan 

_Nimueh saying a spell_

Anthony Head

_Uther yelling_

Bradley James

_Arthur swinging a sword_

Colin Morgan

_Merlin's eyes turning gold_

Katie McGrath

_Morgana stabbing someone_

Angel Coulby

_Gwen being cornered by Arthur _

Screen goes black

Fade in-  
**Merlin: Fatal Secrets  
**-Fade out

_Morgana wakes up from a nightmare_

* * *

Ever wonder what happens when you only get 5 hours of sleep and then tube for 2 1/2 hours in freezing cold water? Well...this

I couldn't think of a better title :D

Anyone interested? If you are please please please review because I don't know if I want to do this is no one cares. That would just be depressing XP


	2. Chapter 1

Alrighty, hopefully this lives up to your expectations! More of my jabbering at the end!

Oh, and you should know this takes place before L'Morte D'Arthur

* * *

It was a typical day in Camelot. Servants hurried around the castle and townspeople hurried around on the streets. Knights practiced their sword fighting outside while the royalty lounged inside. Even something that wouldn't have been considered normal a few weeks ago, but was normal now, was happening.

A tall, clumsy young man was running through the castle, making his way to the prince's room. Late, as usual. The prince himself was angrily pacing his room, looking like he would explode at any moment.

Finally, Merlin rushed into Arthur's room with a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry Arthur I was just-"

Arthur spun around to face his manservant. "Shut up."

Merlin looked down. "Ok."

"You've been late every day this week!"

"Well I-"

"I don't care! You've been an even worse servant than usual! If you keep this up I'll fire you."

Merlin kept his mouth shut. He couldn't make up an excuse. He'd found it increasingly hard to sleep because of this intense feeling of dread in his stomach. He knew something was going to happen, but didn't know what or when. He could barely function. He'd never had this intense of a feeling before.

Of course, Arthur would only laugh at him if he told Arthur about this feeling.

Arthur stared at Merlin, trying to hide his surprise. Merlin looked troubled and tense. The prince had never seen him like that before. Now that he thought back Merlin had become increasingly jumpy. "Merlin what-"

A knock on the door stopped him. Merlin jumped and for a fleeting second Arthur thought the dark haired man's eyes had flashed gold. That would be ridiculous though.

Arthur made his way over to the door. With a sigh he opened it and came face to face with a servant. The man looked much more confident than any other servant that had ever knocked on his door.

"What?" Arthur snapped. Merlin hovered behind Arthur, prepared for anything.

The servant held up a tray. "No one had come for your breakfast yet. I thought I would bring it."

Arthur sent a look at Merlin before stepping back and allowing the man in. He then looked at Merlin again before rolling his eyes. Merlin wouldn't take his eyes off the servant. "Merlin!"

Merlin looked over at Arthur quickly, slightly confused. "What?" Somehow this caused the two men to start arguing, as mostly everything did.

The servant noticed that Arthur and Merlin weren't paying any attention to him. He smiled evilly and quietly lifted up the plate cover. Instead of food underneath a dagger laid there. He picked it up and quietly started towards the arguing men.

Merlin's eyes flickered from the infuriating prince to the servant who had yet to leave. He gasped when he noticed that his lapse of focus had allowed the servant to approach Arthur from behind with a dagger.

"Arthur look out!"

Arthur turned just in time to stop the dagger from slicing into his back. He grabbed the man's arm and twisted it. The servant yelled in pain, but quickly swung his other hand at Arthur's head. There was enough force behind the punch that Arthur crumpled to the floor quickly.

Merlin looked down at Arthur worriedly. Arthur's eyes were closed, and the servant was preparing to stab the prince again.

Merlin's eyes turned gold and he outstretched his hand before reciting a short spell. The servant's look went from one of triumph to one of shock as he was lifted off of his feet and thrown backwards by an invisible force. He slammed into the back wall and was knocked out.

Merlin looked back at Arthur, expecting him to be unconscious like he thought he'd been before. Instead, the blonde was sitting up and staring at Merlin with a mixture of surprise and disgust. "You're a sorcerer!" He spat.

Merlin stumbled back when he heard the pure hate in Arthur's voice. "Arthur I-"

Arthur shook his head and slowly stood up before backing away.

Merlin took a step forward. "I'm not-" He stopped when Arthur – in one fluid movement – grabbed his sword behind him and pointed it at Merlin.

"Magic is against the law! You should be executed!"

Arthur had grown up _knowing_ that magic was bad. Obviously his lovable idiot of a manservant was evil. It was that simple.

Merlin stared at Arthur with wide eyes. He'd thought that they'd become friends. He had expected Arthur to be angry when he found out Merlin used magic, but not this angry. He knew Arthur would call the guards soon, and Merlin didn't want to be arrested. Especially by order of Arthur.

So, Merlin did the only thing he could. He ran.

He ran as fast as he could out of the door, out of the castle, and out of the gates. He wasn't thinking, he was just running. Merlin didn't want to think because it would hurt too much. He'd just keep seeing Arthur's hatred-filled eyes. He continued to run, because it was easier.

Meanwhile. Arthur was watching as two guards hauled the servant – if he even was one – up. "Just…get him out of here and leave me alone." Arthur commanded.

He couldn't bring himself to tell them about Merlin, but he still hated Merlin. Didn't he? If he did then why couldn't he tell the guards to go after him?

Arthur was so confused that he decided to do one thing he never though he would. He was going to talk to Morgana.

* * *

Alrighty, so, there's a lot of action in this story. As you can probably tell already, I'm not very good at that. Ugh

Also, for future reference, I don't hate Merlin. I love him!!! But I also love to torture him.....  
That's not weird right?

Still, did you like it? If so, please please please review! Oh! (yeah, I'm gonna play this card!) Today's my birthday, and what better present then reviews? I'm actually serious when I say NOTHING! (Except cookies of course)

Also...

Alexa444 ~ Thanks for the review! And I would, but things clash with some parts of the story XP lol  
But, I KNOW! I mean, they already have _some _slash because of the totally amazing looks and grins they give each other, but for them to get together, I'd be happy for a looong time. Sadly, that won't happen...but we can still dream!


	3. Chapter 2

Yay! Another chapter! First update as an official 14 year old! WOOT! Enjoy please

* * *

Arthur knocked quietly on Morgana's bedroom door. He was kind of hoping that she wouldn't answer, but of course, she did.

Morgana was puzzled as she opened the door and found a distressed Arthur.

"I need your help." Arthur muttered.

Morgana's eyes widened. She never expected Arthur to ask anyone for help, let alone _her_. She would have teased him for it if she hadn't been so worried. Morgana stepped back.

"Come in."

Arthur did reluctantly. Morgana closed the door and went to sit down. Arthur opened his mouth to talk, but couldn't find accurate words to explain what was going on. This repeated until Morgana couldn't hold in her curiosity anymore.

"What is it?" She prompted.

Arthur started to pace for the second time today. "Merlin!"

When he didn't clarify Morgana sighed. "What about Merlin?"

Arthur looked at her. Anger showed on his face, but so did sadness. "He's a sorcerer."

Morgana was only surprised for a second. She'd seen the many not-so-subtle signs. Then she was worried. "Was he arrested?" She gasped. "Did everyone find out?"

Arthur shook his head. "I think only I know." He paused. "He used magic in front of me! He must think I'm an idiot if he didn't think I'd see it!" The sadness disappeared, and his face only showed anger now.

Morgana was very relieved to know that Merlin hadn't been exposed. She didn't want to lose a friend to the ridiculous law against magic. "What did he do with his magic?"

"Does it matter? He's a _sorcerer!"_ He didn't want to think about what Merlin had done with his magic because it went against everything Arthur had grown up learning.

"He's your friend!"

"No he's not!"

"You don't mean that."

Arthur looked away. "Morgana, what part of sorcerer do you not understand? He's evil!"

"If you believed that he'd practically be on the executioners block by now." Morgana pointed out.

"He ran before I could call the guards."

Morgana's face fell. "You were going to?"

Arthur looked down now, avoiding Morgana's eyes at any cost. "I hadn't decided yet."

"Where is he now?"

Arthur shrugged. "Not anywhere near here. He was all too eager to get away from my sword." Just after he finished he felt a hand hit his face. He put his own hand to his stinging cheek and looked at Morgana in shock. She's _slapped _him! And now she was just glaring at Arthur, looking murderous.

"So, you pointed a sword at a friend who has previously risked his life for you, because he used magic?"

"All sorcerors are evil!"

Morgana looked at the man who's mask was slipping. His anger was melting away into guilt and pure sadness.

"Then why-"

"Why would he save me?" Arthur asked desperately, hoping Morgana had an answer that justified his actions. She didn't.

"Exactly. He's not evil."

Her words hit him and he realized how big of a mistake he made. Merlin wasn't evil. In fact, he was probably the farthest thing from evil.

Arthur finally looked at Morgana again. "Thank you." He practically ran out of the door, cursing himself for his stupidity. That was Merlin's job. And he hoped that Merlin would forgive him and be Arthur's stupid…friend again.

But how could Merlin forgive him when he'd pointed his sword at him after the dark haired boy had saved him?

Before he knew it he was at the stables. He really must have been running.

Arthur was surprised to see his horse was already saddled and ready to go. Then, he remembered. He was supposed to go hunting today. There was no competition though, he wasn't hunting. He was finding Merlin.

Arthur ran over to his stallion, Cahal, and was about to mount him when Morgana finally caught up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I have to find him." Arthur replied, climbing up on Cahal's back.

Morgana smiled. "Good. And good luck."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you Morgana."

"Your welcome."

Morgana watched as Arthur rode off, heading for the woods. Arthur knew that Merlin would go to the woods. It was his favorite place, and he wouldn't still be in town. Despite what Arthur told him, Merlin was _kind of_ smart. But only kind of.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Merlin wiped away his tears with his sleeve while still trying to run. On the best of days he couldn't really multitask when walking was involved, so he fell flat on his face after tripping on air.

He bit back a sob while laying there. He didn't want to get up. The young man still couldn't believe it. Arthur had practically told him he would die. Sure, Gwen and Morgana were his friends, but Arthur and him had a special connection.

Or so he'd thought. Obviously Arthur didn't feel the same.

Merlin's only other friend he'd felt this close to was Will. He laughed a little when he realized the irony of that. Will had died saving Arthur's life, and now Arthur wants Merlin dead. Apparently fate hated the young sorcerer.

"Stop thinking!" He ordered himself. He stood up quickly, making his head spin for a second. He didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching for this reason.

"Hello Merlin."

Merlin jumped for the millionth time today. He turned around quickly and glared at the woman behind him. "Nimueh." He spat.

Nimueh smiled and stepped forward. "It's good to see you."

Merlin stepped back and frowned. "You tried to kill me."

"That was before I knew your importance."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"You can join me. We could accomplish great things together."

"No. I'll never join you."

"Really? Why not? Is it because of _Arthur_?"

Merlin flinched. "It's because you're evil."

"Well, that depends on who you are. I'm not considered evil to everyone."

Merlin just shook his head and racked his brain for helpful spells. His mind was slowed down because of his emotions though, and before he could think of one a large fireball was heading at him.

Merlin ducked quickly and it sailed above him, singing some of the stuck up hairs on his head. Before he could fully get his bareings back two more fireballs were heading at him.

He dodged one but stumbled and fell straight into the path of the other. It hit him square in the chest and sent him flying backwards. Merlin yelled in pain and clawed at the ground in agony.

Nimueh walked over to the boy. "You're lucky I don't want to kill you."

Those were the last words Merlin heard before he couldn't fight of the darkness any longer. He slipped into unconsciousness.

Nimueh knelt down and grabbed Merlin's hand almost gently. Then, she whispered something, and both disappeared.

* * *

So, you like? Along with action I have kinda plot twists! It's so intense! lol  
I'm so hyper

I personally think this chapter is worse than last chap, but I like my idea so it's not so bad to me. Did you like it? If so, please review. If not, please review and give me tips on how to get better! Thanks in advance!


	4. Chapter 3

I know I know!! I'm awful because this took too long. Sorry! I was super busy (there was even a wedding) and happy stuff like that just blocks my brain XP Then, I tried to post this and OF COURSE I couldn't....

But it's here now!!

* * *

Arthur urged Cahal even faster. A feeling of dread was rising in him. He just knew something bad was happening, and considering how Merlin was a magnet for anything bad, it most likely had something to do with him.

Most of Arthur's anger towards Merlin had disappeared. The only thing that still bothered him was that Merlin hadn't told him about his magic. Granted, when he'd seen Merlin's magic in action he hadn't taken it well, but if the dark haired boy had just told him he would have reacted differently. Right?

An annoying voice in his head was telling Arthur that he would have overreacted either way. Morgana, as annoying as it was, always seemed to be the logical one. Maybe that's why the disagreeing part of his mind sounded like her.

Arthur shook his head angrily. He was going crazy. The prince couldn't have been searching for too long, but he was already exasperated. When he hunted for animals it was different because it was sport, but with him searching for Merlin it was possibly a matter of life or death if that ball of dread in his stomach meant anything. And a friendship was on the line.

The only friendship that had meant anything to Arthur in a very long time.

Suddenly, a yell cut through the air. Arthur had heard the yell enough – due to the fact that Merlin tripped quite a bit, and ended up yelling on the way to the ground half the time.

Arthur grinned slightly at the thought of Merlin tripping before the grin was wiped away by fear. This yell was more severe and Arthur just knew Merlin was in trouble and possibly hurt.

The prince redirected his horse and rushed off in the direction of the yell.

**MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN**

Morgana stared out the window in her room and worried. Both Arthur and Merlin attracted danger like a moth to flame. It was ridiculous the amount of trouble both boys got in.

"Morgana?"

Morgana jumped slightly at the voice but recovered quickly and turned around. She smiled when it was just Gwen.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked.

Morgana thought about what to say. Gwen was very good friends with Merlin, but should she tell her? Merlin hadn't even told Arthur, so he certainly wasn't going to tell Gwen anytime soon.

But surely under the circumstances he wouldn't mind if she confided in Gwen, right? She looked over her maidservant. Gwen's look of worry made up her mind for her. Gwen had intense loyalty for every single one of her friends, and Morgana was sure it wouldn't hurt to tell her.

It certainly wouldn't hurt her, because she already had to keep the secret of her dreams and adding Merlin's magic to that she would probably go insane if Gwen just stared at her like that.

"You care about Merlin?" Morgana asked.

Gwen was surprised by the question. "Of course I do. But only as a friend. Not that you would assume I felt any differently but-"

Morgana smiled at Gwen's rambling, but decided to cut her off before she could forget the point. "No matter what?"

"Yes." Gwen replied confused, but confidently.

Despite the fact that they were in her room Morgana looked around, making sure it was safe to say what she was going to say.

"He's a….sorcerer." Morgana said softly.

**ARTHURARTHURARTHURARTHURARTHUR**

It took a surprisingly short time for Arthur to find Merlin after he yelled. Cahal burst into a clearing type area and almost instantly Arthur saw the sorcerer. He stopped his horse and just stared for a minute.

Nimueh was kneeling over Merlin, who was obviously unconscious. Before he could do anything Nimueh smiled triumphantly at Arthur and whispered something Arthur didn't catch.

Both Merlin and Nimueh were gone seconds after.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled desperately. He jumped off of his horse and ran over to the place where his friend had previously been. But it was too late.

* * *

Sorry it's short but it's a filller.....Next chap up tomorrow hopefully, and it'll be long and action packed!! I'm going shopping so I'll be able to write in the car and at the restarant :D

REVIEW PLEASE!!! That is, if you didn't already unfav because of the wait lol


	5. Chapter 4

OMG! I'm sorry guys! Alright, just so you don't hate me as much it's time for excuse time!! Well, I'm moving in 18 days, one of my close friends tried to kill themselves, and I'm currently in a big fight with someone who used to be my best friend. So, I've had a giant block. I don't want this to be a pity party for me, but please don't be angry with me!!

* * *

As Arthur knelt on the ground where his friend used to be he realized that this was getting him nowhere. Shaking some sense into himself the prince stood up. First, he needed to figure out where Nimueh was, and instantly a list of possibilities ran through his head.

They wouldn't be close to the castle, or here. At first Arthur thought of the cave where he'd first met her, but Uther had sent men to completely wipe that cave of anything living. No, she wouldn't be there.

Absently the young man started to stroke Cahal's nose. _Think Arthur, think!_ His anxious thought process pulled him back to a day from his youth. He'd been ill and Gaius had to stay with him all night in case he got worse. When the young prince was unable to sleep he started pressing for information on why his father was killing so many people. Reluctantly – as Arthur would not get better without sleep, and he wouldn't sleep until he knew – Gaius had told him.

Gaius told him that his father was killing sorcerers, but refused to tell him why. Arthur had asked if there was anywhere at all that sorcerers could hide from his father. The doctor told him about the one place that they could hide, the one place that not even Uther dared to go because of the immense amount of magic in the air there. The Isle of the Blessed.

Arthur's gut – a reliable gut, if he did say so himself – told him that Merlin would be there. With a confident smile the prince mounted his horse and set off. He only had a general idea of where it was, but hopefully it wouldn't be hard to miss.

CastleCastleCastleCastleCastleCastleCastleCastleCastleCastleCastleCastle

Gwen stared at Morgana in complete shock. Surely she must be kidding. "That's impossible!"

Morgana just looked at Gwen with a grim seriousness. "It's true."

"But….can you tell me everything?" Morgana nodded at Gwen's eager question and motioned for her to sit.

"Of course. Sorry."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Uther had long since noticed his son's absence and had already checked his room and everywhere else he could think of. So, he made his way to Morgana's rooms to see if she knew where he was. The furious king felt to need to knock. After all, if she was indecent she'd be behind the curtain.

Just as he was about to announce his presence he heard something that made his blood go cold.

"So, Merlin is a sorcerer and Arthur is going after him because he overreacted and thought better of throwing him out of Camelot?" Gwen clarified, not entirely sure this could even be possible.

"Yes." Morgana replied simply.

Uther's hands clenched into fists and his racing mind tried to figure out what to do. He could lock Morgana and Gwen up right now, but he thought better of it. With just as little sound as he made coming in, he went out.

In no time Uther was talking to his knights. "Find my son and his manservant. Kill the manservant at sight!"

IsleoftheBlessedIsleoftheBlessedIsleoftheBlessedIsleoftheBlessed

Arthur look over the eerie fog-covered water nervously. He'd found a boat to get him to the Isle, but he didn't know if it had been abandoned or put there to trap him. Plus, it seemed like it would sink at any moment. However Arthur didn't even think about turning back. He owed Merlin his life, and his next lives. After all, who knew how many times Merlin had saved his life?

His nervousness grew and grew though. When he was at the other side he felt ready to vomit. The prince took an unsteady step out of the old boat and took in one deep breath before walking forward. He almost fell flat on his face when he tripped on a stairway he hadn't seen through the fog, but saved himself just in time.

Carefully now Arthur made his way up the stairs. As he ascended the stairs the fog started to clear and once he reached the top he could see clearly again. But a headache was started to burn through his thoughts.

Arthur found himself in an old courtyard. Crumbling walls stood – just barely – on three sides of the grassy yard, and an old altar stood in the middle. It was like an old church but just so….wrong.

"Well, well, I never thought I'd find you here."

Arthur practically jumped out of his skin, the magic-filled air making him edgy. He spun around to face Nimueh, sword already drawn.

Nimueh smiled, eyes twinkling with malice. "Oh, so very eager to kill. What is it that makes us so different again?"

Arthur ignored the taunting question. "Where is Merlin?"

Nimueh rolled her eyes and walked around Arthur, ignoring the sword between them. "Why are you so intent on finding the one you drove away?" Nimueh stopped when she was standing between Arthur and the altar. "Why don't you just leave now?"

Arthur didn't move back but he visibly flinched at her words. "No. Not without Merlin."

Nimueh smirked. "So be it."

Arthur barely had time to duck the ball of magic that came his way. The air was making him dizzy and already he knew that this was a fight he could not win.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Merlin woke up with a pounding headache and a throbbing chest. Confused as to why he was in pain he played back the last things he remembered.

_Running, falling, running, falling, getting up, Nimueh._

The young man sat up quickly, making his head explode with pain in protest. He leaned heavily on the wall to his right while catching his breath.

As the haze of unconsciousness faded away he started to hear voices. "Why don't you just leave now?" That was Nimueh. But who was she talking to?

"Not without Merlin." Merlin's heart almost stopped. Arthur! Arthur was saving him despite his magic!

Merlin finally opened his eyes and realized he wasn't in a room at all. He was sitting on an almost brown patch of grass and leaning against a crumbling altar. The hope of freedom was extinguished when he realized his left wrist was chained to the block of stone.

Merlin heard Arthur yell and he instantly peered over the top of the altar. Arthur was on his knees, struggling with his sword. Without a second thought Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the shocked Nimueh was flung across the courtyard. Her head connected with a crumbling wall followed closely by her back. The sorceress crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

You see that adorable little little box under there that says 'Review'? CLICK IT!! Please! Tell me you don't hate me, tell me you still like it, and please please please just review anything! Hey, even flames can sometimes burn away writer's block

Thanks! Love ya guys


	6. Chapter 5

And here's another bad installment of FATAL SECRETS!! XP  
Enjoy and sorry for another late update, moving sucks

* * *

Arthur stood up quickly when a shriek burst through the air. The sudden change in height made him dizzy again but he didn't fall.

The sight of a bleeding Nimueh all the way across the courtyard shocked him, and told him someone else was here. He scanned the courtyard, ready to fight, but grinned when he saw the sweat plastered face of the worst manservant he'd ever had.

Despite the nauseating air Arthur ran towards his friend. Well, he hoped that Merlin was still his friend. But even though no words were said, the instant Merlin's face lit up and he flashed a smile at Arthur, he knew everything would be ok.

With one swift slice of his sword the chain holding Merlin to the altar was cut and the two were free for now.

"You came!" The relief in Merlin's voice was almost tangible.

"Well, someone has to keep you out of trouble."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous coming from you."

Arthur helped Merlin up and although he was as gentle as possible his manservant let out a cry of pain as his chest straightened.

With a worried look Arthur asked Merlin if he was alright. Merlin nodded, and even though Arthur knew he was lying there was nothing he could do now.

The two started off the island, going as fast as they dared. Both boys were equally supporting each other but as they got farther away from the courtyard Merlin's strength was already almost out. By the time they were in the small boat Merlin was even paler and shakier.

Arthur picked up the oars and started to row away. As they got farther and farther from the island Arthur's strength returned and it became easier and easier to move the boat, and he started to move faster. Nimueh might have been unconscious but she would soon come after them again.

"What'd you do to piss her off then?"

Merlin laughed. "I choose you over her."

Arthur was stunned. If Nimueh was a sorceress she could teach Merlin everything, and after he'd treated his friend it was all the more surprising.

"I'm not evil." Merlin had noticed Arthur's shock.

"Right, well, let's get back to Camelot."

"Please."

CAMELOTCAMELOTCAMELOTCAMELOT

Gwen quickly made her way down an empty street, hood up and eyes down. If anyone saw her that night they would never admit it. Something about her nervousness told them not to.

In a particularly dark area on one of Camelot's worse streets Gwen walked towards another hooded figure.

The normally chatty girl was quiet when the mysterious other woman whispered something in her ear.

Then, just as soon as she'd appeared, the slimmer woman quickly walked away, trying hard to keep from limping.

Gwen wiped away a tear and headed back to the castle, terrified.

It had been hours since Merlin and Arthur had gotten to land. These hours had been spent walking for a short time, then resting, then repeating this process. Arthur was trying to hide it but he was getting rather annoyed. Merlin was trying to move as fast as he could but it was impossible for him to go for more then ten minutes without having to stop for five to catch his breath and have the pain in his chest die down enough for him to be able to even stand again.

Nimueh was even more powerful then he thought.

"Come on!" Arthur urged.

Merlin was resting again, pale body leaning against a tree and shallow breaths coming out in short bursts. With a pained nod he pushed himself off the tree and instantly crumpled to the ground. Arthur caught him before his face met dirt but the damage was done. The sorcerer's chest was enveloped in even more pain then before and he was desperately trying to keep the tears from falling.

It was a futile attempt though and Arthur helplessly held his friend as he cried into his shoulder. All annoyance was gone at this point and he felt guilty for even being angry in the first place.

"I'm sorry." Merlin gasped out between sobs.

Arthur stayed quiet because he couldn't think of anything to say.

By the time Merlin was able to walk again it was almost a half hour later. Arthur slowly helped his manservant up and Merlin let out a triumphant grin when they got going again. Instead of walking ahead like he had been before Arthur hovered behind Merlin, ready to catch him if he fell.

As soon as darkness fell Arthur got paranoid. Every rustle of the bushes made his hand fall to his sword hilt. Finally Merlin yelled at him. "Arthur it's fine!"

Arthur nodded. "You're right."

Merlin went on to tease him for being jumpy and the two quickly fell into the old banter that always got them into trouble on hunting trips.

A while later though Arthur heard a loud _snap _not too far away and he stopped. Merlin groaned. "Arthur-"

Arthur shushed him and listened carefully. After a few seconds of waiting Arthur heard whispering.

"_All I'm saying is that it's strange he ordered the death of his own son's manservant." _

"_Shut up! Just keep going. We have a job to do." _

"_Why would King Uther do that?" _

"_Be quiet!" _

Arthur quietly pulled Merlin behind a large rock and clamped on a hand on his mouth just as two men came into view. The men were knights that Arthur recognized but he couldn't recall their names. The knights looked around quickly.

"They aren't here!" The smaller one whined.

"Alright, let's keep going."

They walked in the opposite direction and Arthur waited a few minutes before he let go of Merlin.

"They're…" Merlin didn't want to say it.

Arthur shook his head. "Come on, let's keep going."

"We can't go back to Camelot now!" He shut up when Arthur glared at him.

"No, but I'll figure something out. We can't stop now."

Merlin hesitantly followed Arthur who was being even more careful then last time. Merlin had known that some day he'd probably be hunted down because of what he was but the thought that Arthur was with him while he was being tracked scared him. He didn't want Arthur to get hurt because of him.

* * *

Review peas! I love reviews and soooo need them because life sucks lately  
Oh, and in case I haven't made it clear this isn't gonna be Merthur

I debated about that and decided I'd rather do a more friendship based fic before a romance one  
No worries for you Merthur shippers though, I'll write one sometime


	7. Chapter 6

Haha, I'm a bad person. Yeah, that's pretty much all I need to say. No excuses, no whatever, I'm just dead lately. Sorry!

Oh wait, there is more. I hadn't meant for this to be so much Arthur/Merlin friendship stuff but I was feeling so sarcastic yesterday 'cause I had to go back to school.....So sorry if they're OOC lol

WAIT! One more thing lol. Thanks to Cassy27 for getting my to actually write this XP So, I know she also has a Merlin fic so like, go read that! It's called "Dark Magic" and I love it. Not just saying that, I promise.

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Merlin, shut up."

"If I don't go with you and you get caught you can make up an excuse!"

"_We_ will not get caught!"

"Arthur--"

Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulders and looked the dark haired boy in the eyes. "I will not leave you behind." He said forcefully.

Merlin's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open comically as he tried to think of something to say. With an awkward cough Arthur let go of him and grinned. "For some reason I risked my life to save you. You can't go get yourself killed now."

Merlin smiled. "Do you at least have a plan?"

"Of course I have a plan."

"How strange."

Arthur sent a glare his way before turning around and proceeding to walk again. "I always have a plan."

"Really? Then why don't they ever work?"

Instead of responding Arthur grit his teeth together and shook his head. "Maybe I should leave you behind." When he caught sight of a fleeting smile he shook his head. "But if you're with me I can use you as a shield considering you made me forget mine."

"You'd never use me as a shield." Merlin's cocky smile almost made Arthur stop scowling. Almost.

"My plan will not work if you aren't quiet!"

"Well you're not being very quiet."

"I'm too busy yelling at you! Sometimes I wonder if you _can _be quiet."

"If your plan is good we'll see." Apparently Arthur didn't get the hint that Merlin _really_wanted to know what his great plan was, or he just didn't care. "Arthur!" He whined.

"What?"

"Can you fill me in?"

Although the thought of torturing Merlin was appealing the boy would never shut up if he didn't know. "We're going to sneak in."

Merlin burst into laughter. "Really?" He gasped out. "I never would have guessed!"

"I thought it through!"

Arthur's overwhelming urge to hit Merlin disappeared when the younger boy doubled up in pain, the laughter hurting his chest. With a smug smile Arthur guided his manservant -- ex-manservant? -- over to a tree so he had something to lean against while catching his breath. "And that's what you get for laughing at the prince."

All Merlin could do was glare weakly at him.

Even though he didn't really need to Arthur felt like proving himself to Merlin. "By the time we get close to Camelot it will almost be time for the shifts to change and the guards always get lazy. If we sneak into a cart we can get into Camelot without them checking it. Then, once we're in I know where we can hide."

Merlin was slightly impressed. He'd half expected Arthur to suggest storming the gate because he was always using his sword instead of his brain. Well, that's what Merlin thought at least.

Still, he didn't dare praise the prince. Arthur didn't need an even bigger head. "And where is our hiding place?"

"Morgana's house."

It took a lot of effort for Merlin not to laugh. "Morgana doesn't have a house."

"Yes she does. When she first moved into the castle she hated it and Uther ended up giving her a house to play in so she didn't throw a tantrum every day. Morgana still goes there sometimes after fighting with him."

"Wait, and you know where this house is?"

"Of course."

"Arthur, were you and Morgana friends?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied quickly.

Even though it was a bad idea Merlin couldn't help but snicker.

Morgana found herself leading Gwen towards her practically-secret house. She knew they needed a place to talk privately so after sneaking past the guards (who still insisted on following her almost everywhere outside the castle) the two girls arrived on the doorstep of an old, run down building.

"This is yours?" Gwen questioned, not really wanting to step inside.

"Yes. It was much nicer before but that was a long time ago. Still, the outside is much worse. Come on."

Hesitantly Gwen followed Morgana inside and had to admit that it was actually quite cozy inside. Red rugs covered most of the creaky floorboards and a few mismatched but expensive armchairs took up most of the small area. The doors to the other rooms were closed and blocked off by end tables so Gwen just sat down on the chair closest to the door.

Before Morgana could sit down as well the door slammed open again and her hand instantly slid towards the dagger tucked in her belt. Soon she found herself more relieved than angry and quickly gave Arthur a hug. The prince -- whose plan had been completely successful -- didn't hug back. Morgana rolled her eyes before moving on to Merlin, who did his best to return the hug. Still, Morgana noticed his flinch.

"What happened?" She demanded, pulling away quickly.

Merlin resisted the urge to cover his wound. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Morgana glared at him and dragged him over to a chair, practically having to push him into it. "Let me look at it."

Arthur rolled his eyes and collapsed into a chair himself, ignoring Morgana's annoying motherly comments towards Merlin and not even realizing Gwen's presence.

This came in handy for the maidservant though because as soon as Arthur's eyes closed briefly she quietly but quickly made her way outside. Her breath came out in shaky gasps as she made her way down the street.

Inside of the house Morgana gave up on trying to help the complaining Merlin because she had no supplies and instead turned to Arthur. "Why did you come here? You should have at least gone to Gaius."

"We can't go into the castle because Uther wants Merlin dead!" The prince snapped.

"Are you suggesting that I said something?" Morgana was shocked that Arthur thought so little of her.

"Who else would have?"

"Need I remind you that you would have if not for me?"

Merlin grinned. "Thanks Morgana."

He was ignored as the two continued to argue. "I haven't been here and you're the only person who might have said something."

"I only told Gwen--"

"You told Gwen?"

"I think it's fine you told Gwen." Merlin threw in, desperate for the two to stop yelling at each other.

"Of course I told Gwen! I needed someone to talk to after you told me and then ran off!"

"Well obviously Gwen said something!"

"Maybe someone overheard us Arthur, stop trying to blame people!"

With a sigh Merlin shook his head. "Hey!"

"What?" Both yelled at the same time.

"Umm, speaking of Gwen, where is she?"

There was a pause as everyone thought about this. Before anyone could come up with anything the door was roughly kicked down. Morgana didn't have time to reach her dagger or Arthur his sword before they were quickly grabbed by guards.

"You three are under arrest."

Merlin could only send a sorry look to his friends before he was knocked out by a knight Arthur couldn't bother to remember the name of.

* * *

So much dialog! Can you tell I suck at dialog? lol

Review peas, and I shall try to not slack off again.......for like, the billionth time

Oh and hey, stop flaming Merthur guys! This isn't gonna be Merthur so there's no need to complain about the pairing. I happen to like it. Besides, as you may have noticed, I'm not a fan of Gwen. I'm pretty much putting off watching the rest of season 2 because I really just hate Arthur/Gwen.....That's probably why there was probably a hint or two at Morgana/Arthur lol


End file.
